


Don't Let Go

by bxnsheedunbxr



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Assault, Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Holding Hands, Hurt, slight texas lucas, sweet lucas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxnsheedunbxr/pseuds/bxnsheedunbxr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could you do a one shot where maya and the gang were at a party and maya was assaulted and then lucas saves her and they hug and fluff ! Lucaya </p>
<p>//</p>
<p>Request any pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let Go

Maya Hart was definitely a free spirit. She never wanted to sit still or take it easy. She was always looking for some thing to do. Either a movie to see, new food to eat or, in this case, a party to go to. And when Maya Hart wants something, she won’t stop until she has it. And, right now, she wanted to go to a party being thrown by Senior, Travis Rivers. That brings us here, Maya Hart along with her best friends; Riley Matthews, Farkle Minkus, Zay Babineaux, Isadora Smackle, and Lucas Friar.

As excited for this party as Maya was, her friends didn’t seem to share her excitement.

Riley Matthews gripped her boyfriend, Zay Babineaux’s, hand extremely tight, almost in fear. Zay himself wasn’t scared at all. But he didn’t see the point in going to this party. But he knew how scared Riley was so he just held her hand and tried to calm her down.

Next to them Farkle Minkus who, to everyone’s surprise, didn’t mind coming here and actually wanted to. Stood right beside him was Isadora Smackle, who was a little apprehensive about going to a party with such large crowds.

Maya stood in front and turned to face her friends, “C’mon, let’s go in,” She said urgently, desperately wanted to go and see the senior. Travis Rivers had to the object of Maya’s affection for quite a while. She had seen him around school and become interested in him, though she started to think about him more and more when he started coming into her art classes. Her friends didn’t really like him, all for slightly different reasons, Riley-because she was scared that he would hurt Maya, Farkle-because he used to bully him, Zay-because he tried to steal his spot as Lucas’s best friend, but Smackle didn’t really have a problem with him, she didn’t really know him. But the person who hated him the most was by far Lucas Friar-his reason for hating Travis wasn’t because he used to be bullied by him, or that he was a jerk, no his reason was;he was scared-not only scared that the senior would hurt Maya, but also scared of the fact that Maya and Travis could become a thing. That possibility scared him more than anything else. 

They had been at the party for almost an hour, when Lucas turned his head to see Maya flirting with some guy, who when he turned, was Travis Rivers. Lucas’s heart clenched. He knew that there was a chance of Travis and Maya dating, however slim, but he just hoped that they wouldn’t. He knew it was selfish, but he hoped, just this once, that Maya get shot down, he knew how horrible is was, and he knew he was a terrible friend for hoping for it. But he couldn’t watch it, he couldn’t watch Maya fall in love with him, he already had to watch her fall in love with Josh a few years back, he didn’t want to feel that heart-wrenching pain again.

Lucas turned his head away from Maya and Travis to come face to face with Riley’s sympathetic smile. Riley was the only other person who knew about Lucas’s feelings for Maya. She had known for years, and although she used to love Lucas, she realized her feelings for his Texan best friend were much stronger. Riley and Zay had been dating for almost a year and honestly, Lucas couldn’t be happier. After he and Riley had talked and agreed that they would rather be friends than boyfriend and girlfriend, Riley’s feelings for Zay grew and Lucas started developing feelings for the blond beauty.

Lucas smiled back. He nodded at her questioning look, asking him if he was okay, and if she could go dance. He watched as Riley took Zay’s hand and led him onto his feet to dance with her. His eyes searched around the room for his other friends, and his haze finally settles on Farkle and Isadora, he almost laughed at how awkwardly they were dancing. He liked that Farkle and Isadora were together, they were good together, but he couldn’t help but be jealous, that Farkle and Zay had both already gotten their girls while his was currently flirting with a senior.

Later on in the evening, Lucas had lost sight of all of his friends, including Maya, which made him concerned, until he brushed it off as being nothing but jealously. 

Lucas walked outside, to get some fresh air, when he heard a girl scream. He followed the voice until he came to an alley, where he was greeted with the sight of several guys, seniors they seemed to be, including Travis Rivers. If Travis was here, where was Maya? He didn’t have time to think about Maya when he heard the girl scream again. He ran over to the group of seniors and started yelling at them. 

“Leave her alone,” He shouted, it blew his mind how they could do this to some poor, defenseless girl.

Most of the seniors didn’t even bat an eyes at Lucas but two of them turned around to face him, “Back off, Friar, we’ll let you have a turn, once we’ve had some fun with her,” One of the seniors said with disgusting smirk on his face.

Something in the nonchalant way he said this triggered something in Lucas, he was scared he would turn back into Texas Lucas. He tried to gain control over his anger. But unfortunately, when he heard the girl scream he was brought out of his attempt at self-control, He recognized the girls voice, Maya. This only fueled his anger even further. 

He didn’t know how it happened, but it was like he blinked and all of the seniors were writhing in pain in the floor and Lucas was standing above them, fists still clenched. He pulled Maya up from her place on the floor.

He looked at her with concern and worry in his eyes. “Maya? Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah, I’m okay,” Maya said as she stood up, she looked up at him with pain and hurt in her eyes. Lucas thought she was going to yell at him for going Texas Lucas and hurting those guys, but what she actually did shocked him. She hugged him.

“Maya?” He was shocked. Maya had never been so vulnerable with him before, let alone hugged him.

Maya tilted her head to look up at him. “Don’t let go, please-just don’t let go.”

“Okay, I won’t let go,” Lucas smiled down at her. “But how about we get you home first, hey, shortstack?” 

He felt her laugh into his chest, “Yeah, okay, thanks Huckleberry, I owe you one,” She let go of him and they started walking towards Maya’s apartment building-since it wasn’t far. 

When they were walking, Maya slipped her hand into Lucas’s, causing him to slightly smile to himself, as they continued to walk.


End file.
